Second Chance
by GreenEyes82
Summary: Harry wishes to make up his life-debt to Severus. He gets sent back in time to when Severus was attending Hogwarts, but Harry is now James Potter! Will Severus be able to trust James/Harry? Will Harry get caught out? What will happen to James and Lily? Will Harry completely alter his future? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story starts with the final stand between Harry and Voldemort. Definitely AU! Should have a happy ending... Or will it?! **

**NOT SLASH! Just so you know :P**

**Hope you enjoy :)  
~GreenEyes**

* * *

Harry stood in the Great Hall. All of Hogwarts fought around him, students and teachers and Death Eaters all in a blur of screams, shouts, and the light of spells zooming at their intended target.

Before him stood Voldemort. His red eyes were blazing, his reptilian nostrils flaring. His wand was pointed directly at Harry's heart.

"Tonight you shall die, Harry Potter," Voldemort shouted, "If I have to keep killing you until you finally stay dead, so be it!"

Harry didn't bother to answer him, he was too angry to think of a retort anyway. Here stood the reason he was an orphan, the reason he had to grow up with the Dursley's, the reason everyone stared at him, the reason so many people Harry cared about were dead. The reason he would never get to thank Severus Snape for saving his life, and sacrificing his own.

He had done as Severus had said. He had been killed by Voldemort. He hadn't tried to defend himself. But now he was back, and this time he would fight.

This time, Tom Riddle was going to die.

* * *

When Harry woke up, everything was white. It was so bright for a moment Harry couldn't see. When he covered his eyes to shield them from the brightness, he felt that his glasses weren't there.

_Uncover your eyes, young man, and stand._

Harry started at the sudden voice –a woman's, soft and kind of eerie– but did as he was told. His eyes adjusted to the brightness and, despite his lack of glasses, he saw the form of a woman standing in the fog that surrounded them.

All that he could really make out was her eyes. They glowed with an unearthly blue hue and had no pupils or iris; only blue.

"Wh-who are you?" Harry asked.

_I? I am what some may call 'fate'. Others may call me a 'goddess'. You, Harry Potter, may call me 'Amy'._

"Okay…" Harry said, processing what she had told, "You may call me Harry, I guess."

_I shall do so, Harry._

"May I ask you something, Amy?" Harry asked, realizing his surroundings looked kind of familiar.

_You may._

"Did I die… again?" Harry asked.

_Not many mortals can add the 'again' to that question, Harry. You have had many close-calls in your life… But no, you are not dead._

"Voldemort-?" Harry started.

_Tom Riddle is dead, and he shall remain dead thanks to you._

"Not just me," Harry protested, "I had a ton of help-"

_Even so it was you who dealt the final blow. It was you who walked to your death; alone and afraid. It was you who carried on when those around you could not or would not. You are a hero, Harry Potter. You have refused praise and reward your entire life; you are too noble to relish the glory that has cost you everything._

"Voldemort murdered my parents and everyone I ever loved," Harry said coldly, "There is no honor or glory that can come of that."

_You are not like most mortals, Harry. Many would murder a loved-one themselves for half of your fame._

"That's horrible!" Harry exclaimed.

_It is most horrible indeed. Yet it is true._

"Why am I here, Amy?" Harry asked, "You said I'm not dead."

_Ah, it is true that you are not dead. However, you are in what your mortal companions call a 'coma'._

"Oh, fan-bloody-tastic!" Harry smacked a hand to his forehead, "So what? I'm just imagining this?"

_No, Harry, this is all quite real. I have brought you here because of the great hardships in your life that you have had to overcome. Because of all that you have done, while refusing anything in return. I have brought you here, Harry, because I think you deserve more than to be stuck in a 'coma' for probably the rest of your life, people who barely knew you mourning by your bedside, never getting to live your life._

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked.

_That is up to you. I will grant you one thing, one thing you desperately want. Anything you desire._

"Like a wish?" Harry asked, "You're granting me a wish?"

_I have heard mortals refer to it as a 'wish'. Yes, I shall grant you one wish._

Harry thought hard. What could he wish for? There was never really anything he wanted. Sure, he didn't like people staring at him, but it seemed silly to waste wish on people not staring at him anymore. And, besides, he had gotten used to ignoring stares and whispers over the years.

Then a memory floated to the forefront of Harry's mind.

Back in Fifth-Year… Snape's pensive.

Severus Snape, the greasy dungeon-bat, who had risked his life to save his bestfriend… And when she died despite his efforts, he continued to risk his life to protect her son –Harry Potter… He had been bullied and mocked during his entire schooling career by Harry's father, but had still protected Harry –his mortal enemy's son… Harry never got to thank him…

"I wish I could make up my life-debt to Severus Snape." Harry said.

_Severus Snape is dead. There is still a way you can make it up to him, but it is dangerous._

"I don't care," Harry said, "I owe him everything."

_There is a critical point in Severus' life at which you can help him. But I do not think it is worth the damage it could do to your present._

"Please," Harry begged, "I have to do this, that is my only wish."

Harry heard the woman sigh.

_As you wish, Harry Potter._

That was all Harry heard before the whiteness gave way to pitch blackness.

* * *

When Harry woke he could feel his glasses back on his face, but they felt… Different. Harry felt different. Something was wrong.

Harry looked around. He was sitting on the bank of the Black Lake. He was at Hogwarts, but the castle was fine. No Death Eaters or teachers dueling. None of the students surrounding Harry looked like they were primed for battle… none of them looked familiar either.

A boy with long, shaggy brown hair, a boy with short blonde hair and his face in a book, and a short portly boy with dirty blonde hair were walking toward him.

"Hey Prongs!" The shaggy-haired boy hailed Harry.

Prongs?

Harry had a sense a realization growing in his gut. He leaned over the bank he sitting on and looked into the water.

And nearly fell in!

Harry gaped at his reflection. He was James Potter!

The boys –Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew– sat down around him. Sirius quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What's wrong, Prongs?" He asked Harry, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

* * *

**AN: Mwahahah! Don't you just love cliff-hangers?  
**

**So what did you think? Any questions? Let me know!**

**I'll try to update soon :)  
~GreenEyes  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Finally updating! Sorry for the wait :/**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
GreenEyes**

* * *

Harry's head was spinning. He was his father! How was this supposed to help Snape?!

What was Amy thinking?! He could get caught out so easily! And if anyone caught on that he wasn't James Potter, who would believe that he was James' son? –that hadn't even been born yet! So much could go wrong!

She had said it would be dangerous…

James Potter's friends were still there. Sirius was looking at Harry expectantly.

"You do look kind of pale, James," Remus had taken his face out of the book he was reading, and was now regarding Harry with a worried expression.

"I-I um…" Harry tried to come up with something…_anything!_

Sirius caught sight of something out of Harry view. He looked away with a hunger in his eyes. A half-smirk, half-snarl formed on his face.

"_Snivelus_!" He growled excitedly.

In that moment Harry could understand why his Godfather's animagus form was a vicious dog.

Sirius pulled Harry to his feet and dragged him off.

"Come on, James," Sirius said, "This'll cheer you up!"

Remus rolled his eyes. He sat down under a nearby willow –followed closely by Wormtail– and resumed his reading.

Harry learned some vital information while his future-Godfather dragged him along; Sirius seemed to be quite the chatterbox. Firstly, it was his Father's fifth year that he was in –"You'd think the Firstie's would make way for us Fifth-Years, wouldn't you, Prongs?"– And also that they had just finished writing an O.W.L.S. exam –"Can't believe Dumbledore's letting them ask us such stupid questions! What student knows what the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane is? These are _owls,_ not bloody eagles!"

"It was a trick question," Harry said before he could stop himself.

Luckily Sirius wasn't listening. His eyes were on the young Severus Snape. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Would his father have known that?

Snape was sitting under a tree, alone; as was usual for his future-self as well. He was scribbling in a notebook, his lips moving with whatever he was writing. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't notice their approach.

This seemed familiar to Harry somehow…

"Hey Snivellus!" Sirius shouted at the boy.

Snape was on his feet with his wand pointing at them before Harry could register what was going on.

"Black," Snape snarled.

* * *

Harry realized when this was. This was the memory he had seen in Snape's pensive in his fifth year! Harry knew where this was going, unless he did something.

What had Amy said?

"_There is a critical point in Severus' life at which you can help him."_

This was the critical point? What had happened?

"_**I don't need help! Especially from a- a Mudblood!"**_

"_**Severus!"**_

…

"_**I didn't mean it!"**_

"_**You've changed."**_

"_**Please, Lily!"**_

"_**I will never forgive you, Snape."**_

His Mom. Snape's best friend. Snape's _only _friend.

"…_critical point in Severus' life… you can help him."_

"…_you can help him."_

He could stop this. He had to stop this.

* * *

Severus caught sight of him.

"Potter," Snape spat the name out like a curse.

Harry stepped forward to stand a little ahead of Sirius.

"Come on, James," Sirius urged him on, "Do him!"

Do him? His godfather sounded like Goyle urging on Draco in the Room of Requirement! How- How could he be like this?

Harry had always looked up to his godfather. He had always thought his sense of humor light and his pranks funny. Sirius had said that they were just stupid kids back when they were at Hogwarts.

But this!

Snape had been right. His father and his… gang… were just a pack of arrogant bullies. Remus didn't do anything, but he didn't try to stop them. Wormtail was just a sheep, following them blindly.

"James!" Sirius' voice broke into his epiphany, "What are you waiting for? Do it!"

"No," Harry whispered.

Snape quirked an eyebrow in confusion and suspicion.

"What?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"No!" Harry shouted.

Sirius jumped back. Snape had both eyebrows raised in shock.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"I mean," Harry said, "That this is wrong, and I will not have a hand in this… this harassment!"

Sirius stared at him.

Snape stared at him.

"What kind of new trick is this, Potter?" Snape sneered at them.

"It's not a trick," Harry stated.

"I wasn't informed," Sirius muttered.

Severus continued to sneer at them.

"Go away, Sirius," Harry addressed his father's friend.

"What?" Sirius stared at him, his mouth agape.

"Leave!" Harry shouted.

Sirius took a few steps back, then turned and walked away.

Harry and Snape watched him leave.

"Getting rid of your lackey won't convince me," Snape still had his wand pointed at Harry's heart.

"Will this?" Harry tossed his father's wand at Snape his.

Snape stared at him for a moment in shock. A wizard throwing away his wand was unheard of. Snape stooped down, keeping his eyes on Harry the entire time, and scooped it up. He examined the wand carefully.

"This isn't your wand, is it?" Snape said incredulously, "It couldn't be."

"It is," Harry said, "I am completely defenseless."

"Is this how you plan to win a duel, Potter?" Snape asked, "This new strategy is not your best."

"I don't plan on dueling," Harry said, raising his hands, "I just want to talk."

"Since when do you want to talk?" Snape asked, but his wandhand slipped a little. He stepped closer.

Before Harry could answer, he noticed Sirius and Wormtail sneaking up behind the tree behind Snape's back.

"Severus," Harry whispered, "Trust me, and hand me my wand."

Snape seemed shocked at the use of his given name. He handed Harry his wand, but kept his pointed at Harry's heart.

"Trust me," Harry whispered, pointing his wand over Snape's shoulder, "Don't move."

"Stop!" Harry shouted at his father's friends.

Sirius and Wormtail stopped. Sirius stared at the wand Harry was pointing at them.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, James?!" Sirius shouted.

"I told you to leave," Harry said coldly, "This is your last warning."

Sirius scowled at them for a moment.

"Come on, Wormtail," Sirius muttered as he left.

Wormtail followed him without question. Poor little sheep.

Harry watched them leave, making sure they were really leaving.

"Bloody idiots," Harry snarled under his breath.

When he turned his eyes back to Snape, the boy was staring at him in complete shock. But he hid it when he realized that Harry was looking at him.

"Erm," Snape rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Thanks, Potter."

Harry held out his hand.

"Call me, James," Harry smiled.

Snape eyed his hand in distrust, not taking it. He brushed past Harry.

"Don't push your luck, Potter," Snape muttered.

* * *

**AN: Ouch! Looks like it'll take a little more to get Snape to trust Harry.**

**What did you think? Any questions? Leave a review (please)**

**I'll try to get the next chapter up next week :)  
GreenEyes  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Happy Easter! Here's a new chapter :)**

***excessivelyperky- That's a very good point, I certainly wouldn't have trusted Harry/James. You'll see Lily in this chapter (she was watching, but she didn't do anything because Severus wasn't being attacked, therefore he didn't need defending.)**

***harvestlight441- Thanks! *shy smile***

***readingaddict24- Thank you very much. That means a lot 3**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
GreenEyes**

* * *

Harry stared after Snape's retreating back. Sure, he hadn't expected it to be that easy, but it was worth a try.

At least he had stopped Snape from saying those awful things to-

"Oi, Potter!"

Lily!

"L-Lily," Harry looked at his mother's younger self.

She had long red hair and vivid green eyes, almost exactly like Harry's. Harry might have thought her pretty, if she hadn't been glaring daggers at him.

"What are you playing at?" She said, in a rather accusing tone.

"I-I don't know what you mean," Harry replied honestly.

"Don't give me that!" Lily snarled, "What were you doing to Severus?"

Harry scowled at her. Whether it was the short fuse he inherited from his father, or his father's own short fuse, Harry didn't know or care. All he knew was that he was livid! To think that she would assume that he was against Snape, without even knowing half the story!

"I was defending him," Harry said coldly, "From that idiot, Sirius."

Lily snorted.

"Oh please," She rolled her eyes, "When have you ever cared about what that _dog_ does to Severus?"

"Lily," Harry said seriously, "I understand that I have been wrong all these years, and I am sincerely sorry for being such a… a bully!"

Lily stared at him in shock.

"I-I never thought I'd hear you admit it," She whispered, wide-eyed.

"All I want is to make it up to Severus," Harry said truthfully, "I-I want to be his… friend."

Lily's jaw was nearly touching the ground.

"I don't believe it," She said.

"It's true! I-" Harry's argument was cut short when Lily grabbed him by the arm and starting dragging him off.

"I can't believe he actually did it!" She muttered to herself as she dragged Harry into the castle.

"Did what?" Harry asked. He was trying to break free, but Lily was _strong_!

"Lily, where are you taking me?" Harry tried digging his heels into the ground, but his shoes had no grip on the stone floor.

"To the hospital wing," Lily answered, "We're going to get this fixed."

"Get what fixed?!" Harry asked.

"You!" Lily answered.

"Lily?" Severus ran up from behind them, "What are you doing?"

"I'll get to you in a moment, Mister," Lily said it as if she were scolding him, "First I have to fix what you've done!"

"And what, pray tell," Severus asked, "Have I done?"

"Don't try to play dumb with me, Sev," Lily warned, "You told me you wouldn't give Potter here that potion."

Severus' eyebrows shot up.

"I didn't give him the potion," He said frowning, "I dumped it, like you said."

Lily stopped dead in her tracks.

Harry wretched his arm from her now-slack grasp.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Harry demanded.

They ignored him.

"You… you dumped it?" Lily asked dumbly.

"Yes," Severus answered, "Over a week ago, like you told me to."

"You didn't give it to Potter…" Lily whispered, almost to herself.

"No," Severus was getting impatient, "Why? Lily, what happened."

Lily turned to Harry.

"You're serious?" She asked lamely.

"Yes!" Harry said indignantly.

Lily stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Serious about what?" Severus interjected, "Lily, what did he say?"

Lily continued to stare at him. Then, ever so slowly, the smallest possible smile formed on her face.

"You're serious." She repeated. It wasn't a question, she stated it as fact.

"Yes." Harry repeated, smiling back cautiously.

"What _are_ you two talking about?" Severus demanded.

"Tell you later," Lily smiled at them, "Come on, Sev."

Harry stared after their retreating backs.

_What was that about? _He wondered to himself as he walked back to the lake. He seemed to remember having his father's bag with him…

"James!"

Harry turned around to see his father's entire pack following him. It was Remus who had called out. He looking surprised... maybe even hopeful. Sirius was scowling, his arms crossed. Pettigrew just looked confused.

"What is it, Remus?" Harry asked.

"Erm… Well," Remus said uncertainly, "Are you… alright, James?"

Harry frowned.

"I'm fine," Harry answered shortly, "Why do you ask?"

"You're acting bloody mental that's why!" Sirius interjected.

"Sirius!" Remus said sharply.

"It's true," Sirius mumbled.

"You are acting… out of sorts," Remus admitted.

"You mean not taking the chance to hex, Snape?" Harry was careful not to use the man's –boy's– first name.

"Well… yeah," Remus said, "That's one. Also you've taken to calling us by our name's, and not your and Sirius' codenames."

"What's wrong with you?" Sirius asked accusingly, "You helped come up with those names!"

"You've been acting strange since after the _Defense Against The Dark Arts_ exam…" Pettigrew piped up.

"What happened in there, James?" Remus asked.

"I-I was just thinking," Harry invented, "You know, maybe it's time I grew up."

"Grew up?" Sirius repeated.

"Yeah," Harry continued, "I mean, we're fifteen years old. I think it's time we stopped acting like… like jerks."

"Jerks?" Sirius repeated, "You think we're being jerks! What about Snivellus and his gang of Junior Death Eaters?!"

"That's just it, Sirius, there's gonna be a war soon," Harry said seriously, "And when that happens –I don't know about you– but I'm not going to care about my social standing, or who won the Quidditch Cup, or whether I'm fighting alongside a Slytherin!"

Sirius, Remus and Peter stared at him. Had they seriously never thought of this?

"I've put aside my prejudices," Harry said coldly, "Let me know when you've done the same."

Harry turned his back on his father's friends.

"James." Remus said, before he could take a step.

"What is it, Remus?" Harry turned back around.

Remus held out his father's bag.

"Give my best to… Severus." Remus said as Harry took the bag.

Harry looked up from the bag to Remus. He had a proud smile on his face, as if he had been waiting for this. Harry returned a smile of his own.

"I will," Harry said, "But he might actually accept it if you do it in person."

"I'll keep that in mind." Remus said.

Harry nodded, still smiling. He turned and walked away from his father's friends.

Maybe there was hope that they could be Harry's friends as well…

* * *

**AN: So what did you think? Let me know! Chocolate eggs and well wishes to everyone that leaves a review :)**

**I'll try to update next week,or the next at the latest, so I'll see you then!  
GreenEyes**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: It's late and I have work tomorrow, so I won't take long.**

**Hope you enjoy!  
~GreenEyes**

* * *

Lily glanced at Harry curiously when he entered the Gryffindor common room later that day. She was sitting in one of the scarlet armchairs by the fire, books and parchment scattered on the table in front of her.

Damn! Harry had forgotten! He back was in Fifth year, which meant he had to study for his father's OWLs. Of course, Harry had already been through this, but he should probably brush up on the subject he had neglected during the war –History of Magic especially!

Which subjects did his father take during school?!

Harry sighed in frustration. What had he gotten himself into? He had never known his father; apart from praise from a few of his friends. He didn't know enough about his father to pull this off!

Harry rushed up to his father's dormitory –luckily the fifth year rooms were in the same place as in the future. He needed time to think, gather all the information about his father that he could from memories.

James' bed was easy enough to find. The trunk at the foot of the four-poster bed was a bright red with gold accents –taking House pride too far in Harry's opinion; the overall appearance was loud and obnoxious– and on the wall was a charmed poster of James Potter flying on his broom, Quaffle in hand, captioned "Prongs- Chaser of The Century" in shining gold letters.

Harry glared at the poster in disgust. James Potter was beginning to remind him of Gilderoy Lockhart –maybe that's why Snape had had such a strong dislike toward the man. James had better not have made it himself!

Harry drew back the crimson hanging. He noticed a blue envelope on the bed. It was a strange blue that seemed familiar –it was the same blue that Amy's eyes had been. Harry got the feeling that only he would be able to see the envelope.

Harry checked that the dorm room was empty, then opened the envelope. In it he found a note, and a necklace.

Harry examined the necklace first. It was a silver dragon charm on a simple black leather cord. The dragon had its mouth open in a fierce roar, and its wings were extended in flight.

Harry turned his gaze to the note. What did Amy wish to tell him?

* * *

_**Harry Potter,**_

_**Perhaps I should call you James now? I know that you have never known your father, and so you know next to nothing about him. I can answer any questions you might have.**_

_**The dragon charm I have given you is to stay around your neck at all times. It would be extremely dangerous to leave it unattended.**_

_**When you wish to speak with me, simply fold the dragon's wings back. Note that while your consciousness is in my domain, your physical body will be rendered unconscious. It would best to feign sleep when you leave, and to stay away only for brief moments if you are unsure of others noticing your absence.**_

_**You have made progress in your quest, Harry Potter. I wish you luck in your efforts.**_

* * *

The note wasn't signed, but Harry knew it was from Amy.

Obediantly, he slipped the necklace over his head. The silver dragon glinted up at him. Should he go now? Would anyone notice?

No, he wouldn't take the risk. He could wait until curfew, when the others were asleep. He still had his father's bag; his class schedule was bound to be in there!

Harry dug through his bag. There was the two-way mirror –Sirius would have the other one. He came across a few battered textbooks –his father obviously had taken no care in handling the books. A few broken quills and sweet wrappers. Ah, class schedule!

Harry perused the class list. He and his father had chosen the same subjects. At least that would make it easier on Harry, not having to learn any new subjects. He had Transfiguration in ten minutes, then Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Harry made sure he had the right books before picking up the bag and standing. He took his wand out of pocket and burned the note from Amy, it would raise too many questions if it was discovered. Finally, Harry went downstairs.

Sirius and Remus were just getting up to leave.

"James," Remus called, "Come on, if you're late one more time for Transfiguration, Mcgonagall will skin you alive!"

Harry nearly froze on the stairs. That's right, Minerva was here too. She wouldn't remember him though.

Harry caught up to them and they made their way through the familiar halls.

"We didn't have any homework, did we?" Harry asked. He hoped not, he wouldn't know if his father had done it; probably not.

"I hope not." Sirius said, though it didn't sound like he cared.

Remus frowned at Sirius.

"We had to read the chapter on living object transfiguration." He said.

"Reading doesn't count as homework." Sirius really didn't sound like he cared. Didn't he realize how important this could be!

Harry didn't dare say anything; his father had probably had the same attitude. At least he already knew about this, though he wasn't very good at it.

They entered the classroom and Harry followed them to their usual seats –not quite at the back, but close, far enough back that the teacher would have trouble seeing exactly what they were doing.

Mcgonagall entered soon after them. She distributed brown rats to each of the students.

"I hope each of you read the assigned chapter," She said, "I will soon see which of you skipped out."

Sirius didn't show any signs of stress. On the contrary, he was lounging back in his seat.

"I want each of you," Mcgonagall continued, "To try and change the rat in front of into a silver goblet."

Harry gulped. He had always had trouble with transfiguring rats.

"Begin." She said.

Harry raised his wand shakily. He concentrated, and tapped his rat.

It morphed into a goblet. It was silver, but it still had a little fur around the base. Harry sighed.

"Well done, Mr. Potter." He heard Mcgonagall say.

Harry jumped; he hadn't realized that she was so close. She had been walking through the aisles, checking the students' progress.

"It still has fur, Ma'am." Harry said, gesturing toward the ring of white fur around the base.

"Still good, for a first attempt," She said, "At least you managed to change the color of the fur."

First attempt? Oh, right.

Harry realized that Sirius was staring, open-mouthed, at his (Harry's) goblet. Harry looked at Sirius' goblet. It was covered in brown fur and still had paws and a tail.

Remus' goblet was nearly perfect, like Harry's. It still had two whiskers. Mcgonagall congratulated Remus as well.

"Good job, James!" Remus slapped him a high-five, once Mcgonagall had moved on.

"You too, Remus!" Harry said, grinning.

* * *

**AN: Like I said it's late. What did you think?**

**See you next week!  
~GreenEyes**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Wow! It's been a while since I update, huh? Sorry about that :(  
**

***Artizay- You're right, I was heading toward Harry hating James. I fixed it in this chapter, thanks for the imput!**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
~GreenEyes**

* * *

Harry's last class of the day –Defense against the Dark Arts– was uneventful. The only interesting thing –to Harry– was that the class was Gryffindor and Slytherin. This meant that Severus was in this class. Harry kept sneaking glances at the boy.

Harry didn't recognize the teacher; a normal looking man in his mid-thirties. It was strange to see a normal wizard teaching this particular subject. Had the nutcases only started arriving when Harry and his peers began at Hogwarts?

The man, Anthony Harris, read the chapter in their textbooks on the Patronus Charm with them and explained the theory behind it. He told them that they would attempt it in their next lesson, but not to expect much on their first try.

This charm was, of course, old news to Harry, but almost every other student seemed excited at the prospect. The last half of the lesson most of the students were discussing the possible shape that their Patronus would take. Harry noticed that Severus didn't look particularly happy about the prospect of performing a Patronus charm –but then, how many happy memories did he actually have?

The question haunted Harry until well after the class had ended.

* * *

"Night, everyone!" Harry called.

The other boys called back "Night, James" and "See ya in the morning" and other such pleasantries. Harry sat on his bed and pulled the scarlet hangings closed. Now, finally, he could speak to Amy.

Harry pulled the dragon-charm necklace out from under his shirt. He took a deep breath and let it out, then lay down on the bed. He pulled the covers over himself –he would need to seem as if he was sleeping if anyone opened those hangings. Finally, he closed his eyes and folded back the wings of the roaring-dragon charm.

The change was immediate, one moment he was in his bed, the next he opened his eyes to see the strange, thick mist swirling around him.

_Welcome back, Harry Potter,_ Amy's voice came to him. Her strange blue eyes glowed through the fog.

"Amy! Ah, yeah," Harry didn't know where to begin. "Your note said I could come if I had questions."

_Indeed,_ she said. _But before your questions, there is a matter that must be addressed._

"Um… okay." Harry said confusedly. What could it be?

Amy's eyes blazed down at him.

_I sense a growing hate in you,_ Amy said. _A strong hate, toward your father, James. You resent many of the actions he has taken so far in his life._

Harry didn't dare to answer her accusation. It was true that Harry didn't like some of the things that James had chosen to do, but did he resent them? Was he really growing to hate his own father?

_You must remember, Harry, that your father did eventually change some of his ways. He did become a better man. Will you condemn him for his actions as a child?_

"He was fifteen," Harry said coldly, "Hardly a child. At that age Hermione, Ron and I-"

_You and your father grew up in different times, _Amy interjected. _At this point in time, the war is only a distant rumor. Children are left to their own care-free worlds; adults take care of the bad man and his masked followers. Boys stay boys, and they act younger than they are._

_In your time war has already come once, and the second war is a harsh reality. Children are forced to fight in the adult's war. You, in particular, fought more than most men in the war. Boys must be men in your time. You still act older than you are, Harry._

Harry frowned. What Amy was saying was true. Perhaps he had judged James too harshly, but that didn't excuse him from the bullying.

"You're right, Amy," Harry sighed. "But I still hold a grudge against him for acting that way toward Severus."

_Understandable,_ Amy said. _Though if only James had known all that Severus would become, Harry, I do not doubt that he would've acted differently._

"If only." Harry repeated.

Suddenly there was a disturbance in the mist that surrounded them. A pulse ran through Harry.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

_Someone is trying to wake you up, _Amy answered. _Quickly, Harry, unfold the dragon's wings!_

Harry obeyed. He grabbed the dragon charm and spread its wings.

Harry opened his eyes to see Lily Evans standing over him.

"James, thank Merlin!" Lily whispered.

"Lily?" Harry said confusedly. "What's happening?"

"I need your help!" Lily said frantically. "It's Severus!"

At the frantic tone, Harry took a closer look at Lily. She was wringing her hands and her eyes were red-rimmed.

Harry jumped to his feet and pulled his robe over his pajamas. He grabbed his wand. Lily made her way to the door, Harry followed close behind.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"It's that Lucius Malfoy and the other Death Eater wannabees," Lily explained. "Severus told me they're gonna take him off the grounds tonight. We can't let them! They saw you defend him today, they think he's gonna try and leave. I… I think they're gonna make him take the Mark!"

Harry froze for a moment, then started jogging even faster.

"But- but they don't have Dark Marks yet, do they?" Harry asked. Surely they would wait until after school to do it, right?

"Malfoy does," Lily said in a tone that dared Harry to doubt her. "I've seen it."

Harry grimaced. Of course the prat would already have a Mark!

He had to help Lily stop this!

* * *

**AN: So what do think? Reviews are welcome! :)**

**I'll try to update soon, okay?  
~GreenEyes**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Yay! New chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy it :)  
~GreenEyes  
**

* * *

He and Lily raced through the empty halls. What did they care if someone caught them? Severus was about to have his life thrown away!

They slowed down closer to the dungeons. It wouldn't help Severus if the others heard their footfalls.

"Come on," Came the unmistakable voice of Lucius Malfoy, "This way!"

Lily pulled Harry behind a suit of armor. They both hid, waiting with bated breath…

It reminded Harry strangely of back in his First-Year, when he and Ron had seen the troll.

Malfoy stalked down the hall, pausing briefly to scan the adjacent hallway, thankfully not noticing the two of them.

He was followed by a shorter, stockier young man. At least a Sixth-Year. He was wearing jet-black robes and a sadistic smile.

Severus followed the two older boys. He kept his head up and held a passive look on his face. His footsteps never faltered. Was Severus Snape really such a good actor already, at only fifteen?

No. Harry saw that his hands were shaking –until Severus also noticed and shoved them in his pockets.

"I'm coming, Lucius," Severus said in an almost-perfect bored voice. "Are you certain that we won't get caught?"

"Why?" Sneered the second boy, still grinning evilly. "Is ickle _Snivellus_ having second thoughts?"

Severus flinched.

"O-of course not!" Severus said, his voice a slightly higher pitch; not quite high enough to really notice –at least that's what Harry hoped. "Don't call me that Dawlish!"

The boy, Dawlish, frowned. He turned around and stuck his no-longer smiling face right in front of Severus', so that they were face-to-face.

"I'll call you anything I bloody well want to, Snape!" He sneered. "You'll learn to respect higher ranks if you're to join us."

Severus quirked an eyebrow at Dawlish. He did in such a Snape-like way that Harry would've grinned if not for the very real danger that Severus seemed to be ignoring in favor of pride.

"I will respect you when you have earned it," Severus sneered. "And even if you do ever earn it, I'm not sure I could actually find it in me to respect someone who had to redo his third year Potions class."

Lily jaw dropped. She shook her head slowly from side to side in silent denial. Harry silently agreed with her; that was a pretty stupid thing for Severus to do.

Dawlish must've agreed. His face registered shock, then embarrassment, and finally settled on _anger._ He pulled back his fist and slammed it into Severus' still sneering face.

Severus slammed into the wall behind him, then slumped down to the ground. He glared weakly from the floor, his nose bleeding.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Shouted Lily, running out from behind the suit of armor. Harry followed closely behind her.

Lily knelt down beside Severus. Harry planted himself in front of them, facing the two older Slytherin, and drew his wand.

Malfoy and Dawlish looked shocked for a moment. Then Dawlish was grinning again, and Malfoy was sneering. Both of them drew their wands.

"What have we here?" Asked Malfoy. "Friends of yours, Snape?"

"Leave, Malfoy." Harry snarled.

"Ooh can I get him, Luc?" Dawlish's eyes shined in the worst way. "I've wanted a go at a Gryffindor all year!"

"Ah no, let's do it together Dawlish," Malfoy smirked. "It'll be faster, then we can get the Mudblood and the Traitor."

"I said _leave!"_ Harry repeated. He flicked his wand and non-verbally cast a cutting hex.

"AH!" Dawlish shouted as a deep gash appeared across his cheek. "What the BLOODY HELL was that?"

Harry smirked. He had dueled both of their adult-selves, dueling them now shouldn't be nearly the challenge. He needed to remember not to use any potentially lethal spells though –this wasn't a battlefield and they weren't fighting a war… yet.

"Expelliarmus!" Shouted Malfoy.

Harry deflected his spell easily, and countered with a non-verbal _Petrificus Totalus. _It hit Dawlish squarely in the middle of his chest. He froze solid like a block of ice and fell, face-first, onto the floor.

Harry silently hoped that he broke his nose.

Malfoy glared at him, then smirked.

"V_ipera"_ Malfoy said with a flick of is wand.

Harry just had time to roll his eyes and think, _'Like father, like son",_ before an electric blue snake erupted from the tip of Malfoy's wand.

Harry quickly stunned Malfoy while he watched the snake slither about on the floor.

The serpent raised its head from the cold stone floor in a seemingly irritated way. It let out a quiet hiss.

_What happened? Where am I?_

The snake looked at Harry. It hissed louder.

_You there, Boy, where am I?_

"My apologies," Harry said without even thinking. "That idiot over there summoned you; I'll return you to where you came from after I check that my friends are okay."

The snake turned around to see the unconscious Malfoy. It glared at the Slytherin in a way that only a snake can, then slithered past him and finally settled on top of the still frozen Dawlish.

_Very well. I shall wait here._

"Thank you," Harry said gratefully. "I shall return you in moment."

Harry rushed over to where Severus and Lily were. Severus' nose was still bleeding. He was sitting up, leaning against the wall. Lily sat next to him.

"Is he okay?" Harry asked.

Severus and Lily looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" Harry asked. "What's wrong?"

"You-you spoke to the snake!" Lily said.

Harry froze.

He had spoken to the snake! He had done it out of instinct. How did he still have the gift? Who would believe that _James Potter_ was a Parselmouth?

That was it. His cover was blown! He had ruined everything he had sought out to achieve. Lily wouldn't trust him now! Gryffindor would think he was heir of Slytherin of something _again_! What was he to do now?

"You're a Parselmouth?" Severus whispered.

"Uhh… Yeah." Harry said lamely. "I am."

Severus keeled over in a dead faint.

* * *

**AN: What do you think? Let me know!**

**I'll try to have the next chapter up next week  
~GreenEyes  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I know this took a while... Sorry :(**

***LoveSpock- I read fast too so I know your pain! I'm sorry this took so long, unfortunately I don't write quite as fast as I read. **

***Nicoisawesome- Aww! Dude, not too sound corny, but you really are awesome! Thanks, that means so much to me :D**

***whitebuffalowmn- Haha I'm glad to hear it :)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
~GreenEyes**

* * *

Harry stared at Severus in shock. He had just made Severus Snape faint! Harry couldn't help the slight upward twitch of his lips; the fact _was_ amusing.

Lily didn't seem as amused.

"Oh no," She moaned. She shook his shoulder lightly. "Come on, Sev, wake up!"

"Stand back, Lily." Harry told her, raising his wand.

Lily eyed the wand warily. She didn't move.

"Why? What are you going to do?" She asked suspiciously.

Harry rolled his eyes. Honestly, was there no Gryffindor that could trust a Parselmouth? Within minutes of him speaking to a snake she was looking at him as if he was a Death Eater himself!

"You asked me to come with you to help, remember?" Harry said coldly. "After defending him –and you– I'm hardly going to try and hurt him."

Lily had the decency to look abashed.

"I- I didn't mean-" Lily mumbled lamely.

"I know a spell that will wake him." Harry cut her off.

Lily moved away from Severus' side without a word, a slight blush gracing her face. Harry raised his wand once more.

"_Ennervate_." Harry said.

Severus' eyelids fluttered, then slowly opened. He let out a low groan.

Lily was kneeling next to him again at once.

"Sev!" She exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

Severus pressed a hand to his nose for a moment, then looked at it.

"I'm bleeding." He said, looking at the glistening red on his hand.

"You'll survive." Harry said. He was still annoyed at Lily.

Severus' eyes snapped to Harry. He had backed off after waking Severus –unsure as to how Severus would react. Severus quickly jumped to his feet, never taking his eyes off of Harry.

"You!" Severus exclaimed, pointing at him almost accusingly. He stood so that he was slightly between Harry and Lily, something that was not lost on Harry.

Harry scowled. Even the future Head of Slytherin didn't trust a Parselmouth! He opened his mouth to respond angrily… but stopped himself at the sound of footsteps.

Severus heard them too.

"Oh Merlin," He whispered. "It's Carpe!"

Harry didn't know who 'Carpe' was, but he knew that tone well. Usually you would hear it associated with Filch. Carpe must be the caretaker of this time.

"Who's there?" Came a gravelly voice. It sounded close, too close!

"Run!" Lily whispered, shoving Severus' shoulder out of her way.

The three of them took off without any hesitance. They separated somewhere along the way. Severus headed back to the dungeons. Harry and Lily took different routes back to the Tower.

Harry got to Gryffindor Tower and went straight to the boys' dorm. He didn't bother to wait to see if Lily made it back alright. Why should he care? She had certainly made it clear that she didn't trust him anymore.

Harry crept back into the dorm. Thankfully all the boys were sound asleep.

He crawled back into his bed; it was still warm. This surprised Harry. It had seemed that they had been gone for so long, but apparently not.

As he lay in his bed he fingered the dragon pendant thoughtfully. Should he go back to Amy? He certainly needed to ask her about the Parseltongue!

Harry yawned. No, he would talk to her tomorrow night. He needed to rest his mind as well as his body. He closed his eyes and was asleep almost immediately.

His dreams were plagued by faceless students shunning him, calling him a Death Eater. Snakes whispered unintelligible words. Severus –present and his future self– sneered at him. He rode a silver dragon over the Quidditch Pitch. And green spell light; always that damn green light!

* * *

Harry went down to breakfast the next morning alone. The Marauders seemed to be waiting for him to come back to him. Remus and he had gotten along fairly well in the classes that they shared, which Harry appreciated.

Severus was sitting at the Slytherin table when Harry entered the Great Hall. He was sitting a few seats away from the other students. His eyes flicked up briefly and caught Harry's stare, but he quickly looked away.

Harry sat down at the table and forced himself to take some toast. He didn't feel hungry, but he knew that he had to eat something. While he was eating, Lily took the seat next to his.

"Morning." She said, pouring herself a goblet of juice.

Harry's eyes widened. He stared at her incredulously.

She met his gaze. She sighed.

"Look, James," She said softly. "I'm sorry… you know, about last night. I was just surprised."

Harry nodded noncommittally. He took another bite of his toast –it was like chewing cardboard.

"Do they know?" Lily asked, looking at something past his shoulder.

Harry followed her gaze. Remus, Sirius, and Peter were whispering furiously. They kept looking over at Lily and him. It must've been a strange sight; James Potter and Lily Evans having a seemingly pleasant breakfast together.

"No," Harry answered her. "No-one does… No-one _did_ anyway."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Lily asked.

Harry swallowed hard.

"Look at how you and Severus reacted last night." He said.

Lily flinched.

"James, I'm so-"

"It's alright." Harry cut off a second apology.

The Marauders' whispers were getting on his nerves. Harry glanced at the Slytherin table. Severus was glaring daggers at the both of them.

Harry stood up abruptly.

"I've got Defense, can't be late again." He muttered to Lily, his half-finished toast forgotten.

"Okay…" Lily said. "See you later."

Harry nodded. He left the Hall quickly.

* * *

Harry was the first to arrive at his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Professor Harris was already in the classroom though. He was moving the desks up against the walls, leaving plenty of open space.

"Mr. Potter," Professor Harris greeted him as he stepped into the room. "Early for once, are we?"

Harry grimaced.

"You could say that I'm trying for something different, Sir." Harry said.

"Ah, well I must say that I like the change." Professor Harris said smiling. He finished levitating the last stack of desks out of the way.

"Thank you, Sir." Harry said, smiling back.

"So, Mr. Potter," Professor Harris motioned for him to come forward. "While we wait, would you like to try your hand at the Patronus Charm before your friends?"

* * *

**AN: So what did you think? Let me know!**

**I will try (try really really hard) to update next week, okay?~GreenEyes  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Happy Friday Everyone! Thought I'd start the weekend with a new chapter :D**

***Ceti H. Black- Glad to hear it! Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere ;)**

**Hope you enjoy!  
~GreenEyes**

* * *

Harry gulped. Professor Harris looked him expectantly, surely any other student would've been ecstatic to not have to wait to try a new spell –especially one this amazing!

But the voice of Remus Lupin echoed in Harry mind:

_I didn't expect you to get it right the first time. No, that would've been remarkable!_

He couldn't very well cast a perfect, corporal Patronus Charm! He would have to just fake it and not try at all… but the charm had become second-nature for him over the years. Could he simply… not cast it?

Harry drew his wand and forced a smile at his Professor.

"Of course, Sir." He said.

Harris smiled.

"Remember," the older wizard said. "Keep a powerfully happy memory in mind, and enunciate 'Expecto Patronus'."

Harry fought not to roll his eyes. He _knew_ all of this. He could cast this charm _non-verbally_ and without a wand! What he _didn't_ know was how to fake that he was trying to cast it without actually casting it!

He raised his wand and, keeping his mind carefully blank, he said the incantation softly.

As Harry had hoped, nothing happened. Thankfully he didn't let his relief show.

"Oh, come now, James," Professor Harris reprimanded. "You can try harder than that!"

Harry inwardly cursed the man, but he was only trying to do his job after all, Harry couldn't really blame him. Obediently he raised his wand again.

"Expecto Patronus!" Harry said with a little more force. He didn't think of any memory in particular, but he didn't take the care to keep his mind blank. The image of Ron and Hermione flashed to the forefront of his mind.

A few wisps of silvery-white streamed from his wand.

Harry's jaw dropped. Harris clapped enthusiastically.

"That's more like it!" He exclaimed, oblivious of Harry's worried expression. "That was perfect, Mr. Potter, _well done_!"

Harry smiled weakly. At least he was in Fifth-Year. The success with this spell was not expected at this age –most Seventh-Years couldn't do it!– but it was not as sensational as a thirteen-year-old getting it right.

"You should rest until the other students arrive, Mr. Potter," Harris instructed him. "Most full-grown wizards can't handle casting this spell and it will drain you if you exert yourself."

Harry sank into one of the chairs against the wall gratefully. He wasn't tired at all, but he didn't want to keep casting the charm and risk a slip-up.

.

Professor Harris let them practice on their own for the lesson. While they each tried to cast the charm, he would walk around the room –correcting wand movements and reminding them to use a _very happy _memory. It reminded Harry of when he had taught the DA the Patronus –he remembered the pride he had felt when he had seen Hermione's otter, Luna's rabbit… Even Neville had managed a decent shield after some practice.

Harry, in contrast to the others, was trying nothing more than _not _to cast the charm. He still ended up with a decent shield against a Dementor, though thankfully he hadn't escalated to a corporal Patronus.

A few other students managed shields as well, but Harry clearly stood out from the group, much to his annoyance.

Severus was struggling the most. While everyone else had managed at least a feeble silvery shield, he hadn't even produced a single wisp of silver. He seemed to be getting increasingly frustrated –Harry was sure that he would've been yelling the incantation by now, but didn't want to call attention to himself.

By the end of the class, Severus still hadn't done it. His pale cheeks were tinged with the lightest shade of pink, and he was scowling at anything that dared to look his way.

As the students filed out of the classroom, Professor Harris called Severus to his desk. Harry was still packing his things, taking his time –a habit he had picked up to avoid the mad rush for the door at the end of classes.

"Potter," Professor Harris called. "You come here too."

"Coming, Sir." Harry shoved the last book into his bag. He walked up to the man's desk. Severus was stubbornly avoiding his gaze.

"You seemed to have a knack for the Patronus Charm, Mr. Potter." Harris observed.

"Thank you, Sir." Harry said politely.

"Would you mind staying and practicing with Mr. Snape for a bit?" Professor Harris asked. "If you don't mind, that is."

"I don't mind at all, Professor." Harry smiled, any opportunity to try to get on Snape's good side –if he had one.

Severus scowled at the wall.

"In fact I have a free period right now." Harry added.

"Do you have classes now, Mr. Snape?" Harris asked Severus.

"No, Sir." Severus answered the man politely enough. "I, too, have a free period now."

"Wonderful!" Harris exclaimed. "I have to speak with Professor Dumbledore now, would it be safe for me to leave the two of you here alone?"

His tone was joking. Obviously he was unaware of the very real danger his classroom could be in.

"Of course, Sir." Severus nodded.

"We'll behave." Harry smiled.

Professor Harris smiled at the two of them one last time and left the classroom.

Severus continued his glaring. Harry kicked his feet against the stone floor uncomfortably.

"So…" Harry broke the silence. "How are Dawlish and Mafoy?"

Severus smirked.

"Both in the Hospital Wing. Dawlish hit his head pretty hard when he fell over, and Malfoy's arm was broken when he slammed into the wall. Malfoy's screaming bloody murder that it was you, but he can't prove it. All he has is the snake that he himself conjured."

"Oh, right," Harry muttered. "I promised to send him back."

Severus quirked an eyebrow in a very Snape-like fashion.

"Is that what you said?" He asked. "It sounded… like you were…"

"Egging it on?" Harry supplied, remembering Justin's harsh words in his Second Year.

"Well… yeah." Severus said.

"I wasn't." Harry said.

"Lily told me that you didn't want anyone to know about it." Severus said uncomfortably. "She said I should apologize."

Harry looked at how uncomfortable the boy was. This was Severus Snape after all, even as an adult he wasn't good at expressing anything other than loathing and anger.

"It's alright." Harry spared him.

Severus sighed gratefully.

"Now," Harry clapped his hands together. "Let's get you casting a Patronus!"

* * *

**AN: So what did you think?**

*****ibliniy- Sorry you didn't get to see the Marauders' reactions to Harry's Patronus. If it's any consolation, I think they would've been surprised that he could cast a corporal Patronus, but not surprised at it's shape (that is... assuming the shape is still a stag *waggles eyebrows evilly*) ****

**I know I made it seem like it was too easy for Harry to 'accidentally' cast the Patronus Charm, but you have to remember that Harry learned this charm in his THIRD YEAR (that's four years ago). He's had to be able to cast it on a whim more than once, it should be second nature to him by now. It's like riding a broomstick, you never forget how (and Harry was a natural to that!)**

**I'll try to update by next week! See you then :P  
~GreenEyes**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: It's late so I'm gonna keep this short. I have work tomorrow :/**

***alexrider4ever- That's a great idea, but no. Sorry to disappoint, but there's not going to anything between Harry and Severus, except perhaps friendship or camaraderie.**

***Shorty McGee- Aww thank you! *blushes* I don't think I've ever gotten a review with that many positive adjectives. I do try to keep them in character, I hate when I read a fic and the characters act the complete opposite of how they should. **

***Nicoisawesome- Strangely proud that I made you squeal :)  
Haha not sure if the second review was really from you... but I had same thought about memories with Lily! :)**

***ibliniy- Wow I'm dumb *facepalm* Are you saying that Harry should still have a stag patronus, or that Severus should have a stag patronus? Or is this some weird innuendo that I'm completely missing? :/ **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
~GreenEyes82**

* * *

Severus scowled.

"I don't need your help." He spat out.

"I didn't say that you did," Harry raised his hands in surrender before things could escalate. "No need to be so defensive. I know why you're not coming right."

Severus' scowl lessened. He quirked an eyebrow.

"Really?" He asked, curiosity winning out over pride. "Why is that?"

"You're not thinking of a happy enough memory." Harry had seen this with a few of the younger students in the DA. "We just need to find a stronger one."

Severus crossed his arms irritably.

"I tried that." He said.

"What memory were you thinking of?" Harry asked.

Severus gritted his teeth.

"It's personal." He ground out.

"Okay…" Harry thought hard. What would Severus think was a good memory? "How about… When you got your Hogwarts letter?"

That had been a pretty happy memory, for Harry at least, but Severus' clenched hands told him that the feeling wasn't mutual.

"No." Was all Severus said, his eyes were blazing.

Even as Severus replied, Harry remembered the memories that Severus left him –when he died. Severus' father was… _is_ a muggle, and despised having a magical wife and child. Severus getting accepted to attend a magical school must not have gone over so well.

"Sorry," Harry apologized, though Severus couldn't know that he knew exactly what he was apologizing for. "What about when you first saw the castle?"

"Tried it." Severus dismissed the idea.

"Lily?" Harry asked without thinking.

Severus' frame went rigid.

"What?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"…Try thinking of Lily." Harry said cautiously, regretting how comfortable he had gotten with the fact that Severus had loved his mother.

Severus clenched his jaw.

"Do. Not. Mock. Me." Severus said slowing, stressing each word threateningly.

"I'm not!" Harry said. "I swear I'm not, Severus."

Severus was still glaring at him. Had James made fun of the boy for his love of Lily?

"I'm not mocking you," Harry repeated. "I'm sorry that you think that."

Severus raised his eyebrows. Must've been strange; seeing James Potter raising his hands in surrender and apologizing.

"You can't actually be serious…" Severus said carefully.

Harry said nothing. He didn't know what exactly Severus meant. He didn't trust himself not to bugger this up any more than he already had, so he waited for Severus.

"You can't be serious." Severus repeated in a whisper, almost as if he was musing to himself. "This must be… a trick of some sort…"

"No!" Harry refused to let Severus believe that. "That's not true, Severus, I-"

"Why do you call me that?" Severus asked suddenly, cutting Harry off.

"Call you what?" Harry asked. He hadn't called the boy any names, had he?

"You keep calling me by my given name," Severus observed. "Why is that?"

He was right. Harry had been calling him 'Severus' this whole time! That was so unlike James Potter it wasn't even funny. What did Severus think? What would he do? How could Harry simply explain this away?

"Oh… erm, sorry about that," Harry said lamely.

"Why are you apologizing?" Severus' eyes were hard and cold. "I asked for an explanation."

Harry sighed. There was nothing for it, he would have to tell Severus the truth… as much truth as Harry could afford to tell him.

Harry leaned heavily against the cold, stone wall of the classroom.

"If I tell you why, the honest truth, you won't believe me." Harry said, his eyes on the stone floor.

Severus leaned against the wall in a similar fashion next to Harry.

"You're probably right," Severus said. "But it couldn't hurt to try."

"It's a long story." Harry said.

Severus' eyes flicked to the clock that hung on the wall behind Professor Harris' desk.

"We have time." He said.

Harry messed the hair on the back of his head nervously. Where to start? How much should he tell?

"Just… just don't interrupt or get mad or anything until I'm finished?" Harry requested. "Let me say everything before you make assumptions?"

Severus crossed his arm and frowned, but nodded.

"Thanks." Harry said gratefully.

"First off, let me just say that I have been an absolute prat all these years."

Severus quirked an eyebrow, but as agreed he didn't say a word.

"I treated you badly from the beginning, and I led my friends to do the same. I had no reason to behave that way, all you did was state your opinion of Gryffindor on the train, and I was wrong about Slythrin, not all of them are bad."

Severus' eyes grew big at that statement, this was perhaps the first time that James… that a _Gryffindor_ admitted that Slytherin House weren't all dark.

"We were always the first ones to attack, all you did was defend yourself. We… we were fucking bullies! The others might not feel the same, but I know what we did was very wrong."

Severus frowned and looked like he was going to say something, but Harry held up a hand.

"This is not me pitying you; that's not it at all! I know that you can take care of yourself just fine. I am simply disgusted by my actions in the past –attacking others for sport, mocking people for who they are or what they believe, judging before seeing what's really there."

Severus looked surprised by the angry, loathing tone Harry was using.

"I know that I owe you so much for acting that way toward you, especially since it was for no reason! I'm not going to ask for your forgiveness; I don't deserve it anyway. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted nothing more to do with me, but…"

Harry looked directly into Severus' eyes –which held surprise, caution… hope?– and held his gaze.

"I want to fulfill the debt I have to you," Harry said. "Starting with… being your friend."

Harry held out his hand to Severus, just as he had done after telling the Marauders to leave him alone. Severus eyed it cautiously.

"That is," Harry said, his hand still extended. "If you will have me?"

Severus looked at the hand offered to him, then he looked at Harry's eyes. Severus stared intensely into Harry eyes for many moments. Harry held the gaze, he could only hope that Severus saw the truth on his eyes.

Severus broke the gaze.

And took Harry hand with his own, and shook it once.

"Nice to meet you, Severus." Harry nodded with a small smile.

Severus looked at him for an instance, then allowed a tiny smile of his own to show.

"You as well… James," Severus said. "You as well."

* * *

**AN: Yay! Harry's making progress! :D **

**Please excuse any mistakes I might have made, like i said it's late. I just finished this chapter now and I just thought that I might as well post it.**

**See you next time!  
~GreenEyes**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hello hello :)**

***Nicoisawesome- Yes! Progress has been made! It was really just meant to be cute ;)**

***Shorty McGee- In this chapter Severus might act a little out-of-character (it depends on how you perceive Severus' character) let me know if it seems wrong to you**

***ibliniy- Oooh! Haha sorry, that went completely over my head *blushes***

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
~GreenEyes**

* * *

Harry glanced at the clock. Professor Harris hadn't said how long he would be gone, but the period was already a quarter-of-the-way over.

"Come on," Harry said, standing up straight and stepping away from the wall. "Let's at least practice the charm."

Severus followed him to the center of the clearing Harris had created in the classroom. His arms were crossed and his eyes looked doubtful.

Harry turned to face him with his wand out. He considered it a small triumph that Severus didn't flinch or react in any way that would indicate that he took Harry's stance as a threat.

"We'll take turns, yeah?" Harry suggested.

"Yeah, sure." Severus answered, shrugging. He obviously wasn't looking forward to this.

Severus made no move to cast the charm, so Harry decided to cast first.

Concentrating on the horrific scene of the battlefield –dead and injured everywhere, the damage to the school grounds, and the blood… so much blood– Harry raised his wand and said, in a deliberately even voice, _Expecto Patronum._

Nothing.

Severus stared at his wand, as if he still expected something. Finally, he brought his eyes up Harry's.

"I thought Harris said that you had a knack for this charm?" Severus asked, surprised.

Harry shrugged.

"Doesn't mean I'll get it every time," Harry said matter-of-factly; he was finding it easier to make up lies on the spot. "We only learned this charm today after all."

Severus seemed to consider this, then nodded.

"Yeah, you're right." He said.

Harry gestured for Severus to raise his wand.

"Your turn." Harry said.

Obediently, Severus raised his wand. Harry's war-sharpened eyes caught the subtle motion of Severus swallowing. Severus closed his eyes and took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _Severus' enunciation was perfect and his tone was confident. The execution of the spell was perfect.

But still nothing.

Severus gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Your turn." He spat out before Harry could say anything.

Harry decided to try a little, if only to show Severus that he knew what he was doing; that he could help.

Harry thought of a happy –but not really– memory this time. Namely, Dudley telling him that he wasn't a waste of space. It wasn't happy, more of a pleasantly surprised feeling.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _Harry spoke the incantation more firmly this time.

A silvery-white mist drifted out of the tip of his wand. Nowhere near the shot-like speed it should have been, it just kinda… trickled out his wand.

But it was _something!_

Severus watched the mist with an expression halfway between awe and envy.

Harry was again plagued by the question of whether Severus actually had any happy memories –or, indeed, whether any of the memories would be powerful enough for to produce a Patronus.

Harry remembered the surprise he felt when it was revealed to him that the Doe Patronus that he had seen in the forest that day had been his Professor's. Not because of the form that it took, or because Snape had tried to help him. No, because he had never stopped to consider that his dark, gloomy Potions Professor could be capable of produce such a spell.

Harry was filled with a determination. He would see that Severus learn to produce a Patronus, even if he had to help make the happy memories himself!

* * *

Severus was reluctant to take his turn after Harry's success, Harry could see that.

"Hey, how about we take a break?" Harry suggested. "Do something else for a bit."

Severus' eyes turned hopeful.

"What do you propose?" Severus asked curiously.

Harry thought for a bit. What could they do?

"How about a duel?" Harry suggested. At Severus' raised eyebrow, he added: "A friendly one."

"Friendly?" Severus drawled teasingly. "That would be a first for the two of us."

Harry grinned.

"There's always a first time for everything." He replied.

Severus smirked in reply.

Without another word, Harry crossed to one side of the empty space Harris cleared for the lesson. Severus followed his actions, crossing to the other end. They each turned to face the other.

Harry bowed, inclining his neck only slightly.

Severus raised an eyebrow –James' and Severus' duel must never have been quite so civilized– but returned the gestured. He, too, inclined his neck just so much that the movement was noticeable.

Harry raised his wand, Severus did the same. In each boy's eyes there was an excited glint. In a sense, both of them had been born for this.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Harry cast. Old habits die hard.

Severus blocked the spell with a quick shield.

Harry was caught off guard slightly –this _was_ the spell which had defeated Voldemort, but then it was Severus who had first shown him the spell– which worked to Severus' advantage.

"_Cantis!"_ Severus cast. Harry was hit by this jinx and burst into song uncontrollably.

Luckily, Harry was only forced to sing a couple of lines of "God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs" for the first few lines before the spell wore off. Severus took this time to shake with suppressed laughter, and so was not prepared for Harry casting a stunning spell at him.

Unfortunately, Harry was used to casting this spell full-force –Death Eaters were tough and they had been Harry's primary target for years! Severus was slammed into the wall behind him with a sickening, _CRACK!_

Harry's wand-hand dropped and he took a couple of steps toward Severus. But the boy stood up quickly, his wand raised and prepared to strike. A bit of blood was dribbling out of the corner of the boy's mouth, but his eyes were blazing.

"_Sectumsempra!"_ Severus shouted.

Harry's eyes widened. Suddenly a sharp pain pierced his body, like an invisible sword was swung at him. His left shoulder stung, his chest was on fire, and his right hip felt like it had a chunk sliced out of it!

Harry let out a grunt of pain and doubled over. Blood was spurting out of the wounds and soaking his robes. The pain was getting worse! Harry collapsed, letting his head fall back onto the cold floor –fast turning scarlet with blood– and just concentrating on breathing.

"Shit!" Severus swore kneeling over him. "I'm sorry, James. Hold on!"

Severus traced his wand over the deep gashes his curse had caused. He chanted an incantation that sounded almost like a song.

The bleeding slowed to a stop.

Severus kept chanting. It sounded like "Vulnera Sanentur" to Harry, though the pounding in his ears impeded his hearing somewhat. The pain was gone almost as quickly as it had started, but his body was still in a state of shock.

He sat up on the floor, but made no attempt to stand up. Severus was still kneeing next to him, staring at him with wide eyes full of shock.

"I'm so sorry, James!" Severus repeated. "I didn't know that would happen, I swear! I thought it would give you a couple of tiny cuts, you know, like paper cuts! Irritating and a little painful, but not _that!"_

"S'kay," Harry muttered. "Sorry about the stunner."

"Forget the stunner!" Severus shrieked, standing up. "Do you realize how dangerous that was? If I didn't know the counter-curse, then what? You would've been _dead!"_

Severus was pacing now, running a hand through his hair agitatedly.

"Oh, Merlin, I tried to kill a student!" Severus moaned. "I'm gonna be expelled, or chucked into Azkaban! I can't go to Azkaban, I don't even know the Patronus Charm!"

"Severus!" Harry cut his panicked babbling off. Severus shut up.

He looked at him with fearful eyes.

Harry clambered to his feet and approached the agitated youth. He grabbed Severus' shoulders –ignoring the flinch– and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Listen to me, Severus." Harry said slowly and firmly. "I believe you, you didn't mean it."

Severus nodded mutely.

"I'm not going to tell anyone about this," Harry said. "And neither are you, right?"

Severus shook his head, still not saying anything.

"No-one's going to Azkaban," Harry said, giving Severus' shoulders a squeeze before letting go. "I promise."

Finally, Severus spoke. "Th-thank you, James." He whispered.

Harry smiled.

"What are friends for?" He said.

* * *

**AN: So what did you think? Let me know!**

**Any spells you might not have heard of are from the Harry Potter Wiki Page. **

**See you next chapter! :D  
~GreenEyes**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Happy 2015 to all of you! Wow, it been awhile since the last update, sorry about that!  
**

***AvaLongbottom- I'm glad that you are enjoying this story! I fully intend to continue and finish this story (no matter how long it takes) so I hope that I don't disappoint you! :D**

***Vio587- Thank you very much! I'm happy to add a different take on this type of fic :)**

***NottDeadYet- I'm proud to help fuel your obsession ;) it is quite an honour for this fic to be one of the best in your opinion!**

***Lightning Nova- Aww! You really are too kind! Rest assured there will be no romance between Harry/James and Snape only a growing friendship *tries to stop blushing***

***ibliniy- No, I don't think Harry will tell Lily. Imagine if the guy that's been trying to date you for years suddenly says that he if your son inhabiting his father's body (oh yeah and the two of you got married!). At the best Lily would think it was some sick joke, at the best Harry might get himself committed to St. Mungo's. I do like your theory that this is what caused James to be a better person though!**

***Ceti H. Black- Not as soon as I would have liked (sorry) but here you go!**

**Hope you enjoy this long-overdue chapter!  
~GreenEyes**

* * *

Severus looked at Harry uncertainly. His gaze still held the traces of panic, and Harry was saddened to see the slightest glistening of tears his eyes. Severus swallowed –Harry could almost hear the _gulp_ in the silence that had taken over the classroom– and nodded. The motion was shaky –as if he expected Harry to suddenly change his mind and run out of the room to report him to the first Professor he could find.

"Severus," Harry said, trying to set his mind at ease. "I'm not going to tell anyone. You didn't mean anything by it, I know you didn't!"

Severus nodded again, but remained silent.

Harry sighed.

"I know that it's not in your nature to trust easily, Severus." Harry said. "So I won't ask you to trust me after only ten minutes of being friends. I'll take an Unbreakable Vow if that's what it takes for you to believe me."

Severus' distrust quickly gave way to his shock. He gaped openly at Harry for a few moments before he found his voice.

"You're serious?" Severus asked.

"I am." Harry nodded.

"You would do that?" Severus asked, his eyes wide.

"I would." Harry's tone held no hesitance. "If that's what it takes."

Harry held out his hand for Severus'. His was wand slightly raised, pointed at his outstretched hand. Harry looked Severus dead in the eye, the serious expression on his face made him look like the man James Potter would one day become.

"We can do it now if you want." Harry said.

Severus took in the image before him. His former long-time enemy, willingly offering to make a vow to him that could kill him if he broke it. The seriousness on his face… all so that he (Severus) would trust him.

Severus shook his head.

"No." He said. "I believe you, James."

Harry's serious expression gave way to a huge grin.

"Thank you, Severus." He said.

"But you leave me in your debt, James." Severus said, a small frown crossing his face.

"Seve-"

"No!" Severus cut Harry's refusal. "I do not like to be in debt, James, not even to friends. Tell me how I can make this up to you."

Harry frowned. Severus thinking that he was in his debt was laughable, but only Harry could appreciate the irony. However, Severus would not be dissuaded. An idea occurred to Harry.

"Alright, Severus." Harry said. "I'll tell you what. You let me help you learn the Patronus Charm. The second you perform a fully corporeal Patronus, your debt with me will be squared."

Severus quirked an eyebrow.

"You really don't give up, do you?" Severus asked.

Harry held out his hand.

"Do we have a deal?" Harry grinned.

Severus smirked. He reach out and shook Harry's hand once.

"Very well, James." Severus said, his tone suggesting bemusement.

Harry just chuckled in reply.

"How long do reckon until Harris comes back?" Severus asked.

Harry checked his watch.

"I'd say about ten minutes." Harry said.

Severus nodded in reply. He went back to lean against the wall, Harry followed suit.

A silence stretched between the two boys. Neither one of them knew what to say the other.

"… I've never heard of that spell you used." Harry said after a while.

Severus stiffened next to him, but Harry persisted –making sure to keep his tone non-threatening.

"Where did you learn it?" Harry asked curiously.

"I-I made it up." Severus said softly.

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed. "By yourself?"

He, of course, already knew that Severus had made up the spell himself, but that didn't mean he wasn't impressed by Severus' accomplishment. Especially considering his age!

Pink tinged Severus' normally pale cheeks.

"Uh… yeah." He said. "By myself."

"That's bloody brilliant, Severus!" Harry exclaimed.

Severus allowed a small smile to form, before he frowned again.

"It didn't work the way it was suppo-"

"I'm sure you just need to tweak it a little!" Harry cut him off. "Although I'd rather not be part of the testing the next time, if it's all the same."

Severus' eyes widened, then he saw Harry's joking grin.

"Git." Severus muttered good-naturedly.

Harry's grin stretched wider.

At that moment, the door to the classroom opened and Professor Harris walked in.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Snape." Harris nodded to both of them.

"Professor." Both boys greeted him politely.

"Any progress Mr. Snape?" Harris asked.

Severus scowled at the stone floor.

"… No Sir." Severus answered.

Harris raised an eyebrow.

"Look my in the eye, young man." Harris ordered firmly.

Severus raised his head obediently, but when he looked in Harris' eyes, he found some soft, warm, and understanding emotion directed at him.

"Mr. Snape," Harris said. "This spell is not a part of your curriculum, you will not be tested on your ability to produce a Patronus Charm. I, myself, know several fully-grown witches and wizards –powerful witches and wizards, mind you– that cannot produce this particular charm. I merely showed it to you and your classmates for fun. It says nothing about your magical abilities that you cannot produce this charm after only one day of trying."

Severus stared back at him, speechless in the wake of his Professor's speech.

"To tell you the truth," Harris continued, "The only one of you classmates who's Patronus might have actually repelled a Dementor was Mr. Potter's, and even he might be unable to cast it in the presence of a real Dementor!"

Harry nodded gravely, fighting back a smile. He reminded himself that he was supposed to be James Potter. James Potter certainly hadn't learned the Patronus Charm and used it to repel a hundred Dementors at the age of thirteen!

Severus raised both his eyebrows in astonishment.

"Really, Sir?" Severus asked.

Harris smiled.

"Yes, Mr. Snape," he said, "really."

Severus considered this information, then cracked a smile of his own.

"Thank you, Sir." Severus said.

"You're welcome." Harris nodded once. "Now you boys had better be off, or you'll be late."

Both boys' eyes flicked to the clock and saw they had just over five minutes to get to their next classes. They grabbed their bags and hurried out of the classroom with rushes goodbyes to their Professor.

"What class do you have now?" Harry asked as they jogged through the hall.

"Potions." Severus answered. "You?"

"Transfiguration." Harry answered, trying not to chuckle and say 'of course it would be Potions'. "Want to meet outside during Lunch?"

Severus considered the offer, then nodded.

"Alright." He said.

"See you then." Harry said.

If any of the other students on their way to class noticed a Gryffindor and a Slytherin waving to each other as they parted ways, they didn't comment.

* * *

**AN: TA-DA! What did you think?**

**I can't promise the next chapter will be up next week. I'm starting my first year at University this year, so updates might not be on a set schedule. I'm really sorry about that, but it really can't helped. I can only promise that I will update when I can. I hope that you will be patient with me, and I really hope that it's worth the wait when I do update.  
~GreenEyes**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Wow... it's been a while, hasn't it? It's been a long year, but my first year of Uni is over... I'm waiting on my results now.**

**I'm sorry that I have updated in so long, it couldn't be helped but I still feel bad, especially since I usually end on cliff-hangers.**

**I'm on holiday now though, so I should get a few more chapters up in the coming weeks. Here is the first.**

**~GreenEyes**

**PS- Expect updates on my other fics in the coming days!**

* * *

Transfiguration was a tense affair. Sirius glared at Harry openly when McGonagall wasn't looking. Harry resolutely ignored him with a scowl on his face and took notes while McGonagall outlined things to consider when transfiguring living objects.

Remus sat at the desk between the two of them. He shot confused looks at Harry –James surely wouldn't act this way, especially with Sirius looking at him that– who answered with a shrug. Let Sirius glare until he was blue in the face; he would deal with that later, maybe in the common room after dinner… or maybe he should speak to Amy again first, he hadn't finished speaking to her the previous night.

Sirius could wait, Harry decided, he needed to speak to Amy tonight. There were still too many things he didn't know.

McGonagall asked the students a few questions on the subject of transfiguring living objects –Remus earned Gryffindor five points answering a question correctly– and then handed out brown rats to each students and instructed them to pick up from where they had left off the previous day.

Harry and Remus congratulated each other on producing near-perfect goblets at the end of class. Sirius stalked off to his next class which, unfortunately, Harry shared with him –classes were grouped according to House even now. Remus sighed at Sirius' retreating back, and bid Harry farewell –Remus had Ancient Runes next.

Care of Magical Creatures next. Between a mad –in both senses of the word, as far as Harry was concerned– Sirius and dangerous creatures to watch out for, Harry was sure this class would be quite interesting.

* * *

Care of Magical Creatures was a very quiet affair compared to what Hagrid's classes had been like. The class was actually held in a classroom and they weren't introduced to any creatures, the Professor –a strong looking wizard with auburn hair– taught them about centaurs. Sirius took up his past-time of glaring at Harry, and Harry continued to ignore him while take notes –Hermione would have been proud, he thought.

Finally, the Professor mentioned that there were herds of centaurs living in the forest.

"But they wouldn't appreciate a large group of witches and wizards marching around their territory." He told them.

After Care of Magical Creatures was over, Harry hurried out of the classroom in order to avoid Sirius' childishness for the time being. He made his way to the Great Hall where lunch was commencing. Harry grabbed a couple of sandwiches and a goblet of pumpkin juice and walked out of the main double doors, not sparing a glance for any Marauders that might ask him where he was going.

Not long after, Severus exited the doors as well. He too was carrying food and drink. The two of them made their way outside and settled themselves under the shade of a tree near to the lake.

"Lily saw me leave," Severus informed Harry. "She might fellow us out here, at the very least she'll ask where I went."

"That's fine," Harry said. "She's welcome to join us, and you can tell her whatever you want."

"Not worried about what your girlfriend would say, James?" Severus' tone was teasing, but there was something serious in his eyes.

Harry snorted.

"Please," Harry rolled his eyes dramatically. "She hates my guts."

Severus seemed taken aback. Harry could understand why, James didn't seem as if he ever made his feelings for Lily any more clear, he had probably even asked Lily out many times in the past. But Harry was going to nip this thing in the backside before he had any awkward situations with Lily –this was his mother for Melin's sake!

"Hate is a strong word," Severus answered. "I would've gone with 'strongly dislikes'."

Harry laughed at this.

"Whatever," Harry said. "I know what my chances are there."

Severus looked perplexed.

"In all honesty," Harry continued. "I think she deserves better than me."

Severus quirked an eyebrow.

"Better than you?" He repeated. "Gryffindor golden boy? Quidditch Captain?"

"Arrogant? Lazy?" Harry threw back at him, using the adjective he had had the adult Snape throw at him to describe James Potter. "A bully?"

Severus frowned at him.

"Is that why you're doing this?" Severus asked in a guarded voice.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Doing what?" He asked.

"This 'friend' thing," Severus answered. "The 'new you' thing! Is that just to be better man so that you can convince yourself that you deserve Lily?"

"No!" Harry exclaimed. "No, of course not, Severus, that would be stupid!"

Severus didn't say anything.

Harry sighed.

"What can I do to prove that to you?" Harry asked. "I promise you, Severus, I want to be your friend. I promise I'll never ask Lily out again, I'll be nothing more than friends with her if she'll ever allow me that much! I'll make an Unbreakable Vow if that's what it takes to convince you!"

Severus' eyebrows shot up at that offer. He even seemed to think it over seriously before shaking his head.

"No," He said. "That's alright, I believe you."

Harry smiled.

"You need to be careful, James." Severus warned. "You shouldn't be so willing to make Unbreakable Vows, that lasts your whole life and it's really dangerous."

Harry nodded. He knew this.

"I know, Severus." Harry answered. "That's why I offered, there's no way I'll ever break those promises to you."

Severus seemed to be shocked into silence. He cleared his throat awkwardly and nodded.

They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Actually, Severus." Harry said eventually. "I was thinking that you-"

Harry stopped talking when he saw Remus running up toward them.

Severus reached for his wand, but Harry stopped him.

"Don't worry," He said. "Remus won't do anything."

Remus stopped in front of them, breathing hard. He looked around to make sure that they were alone.

"James!" Remus said, still breathing heavily. "We have… a problem!"

Harry frowned.

"Sit down, Remus." Harry said. "Here, catch your breath. Do you want some juice?"

Remus sat down, he kept looking around them. Harry gave their surrounding a scan himself, he was sure Severus was doing the same.

"No time for a drink, James!" Remus said urgently. "It's Sirius… I overheard him talking to Peter, he planning something awful!"

Harry's gaze flicked to Severus for a split-second, he was scowling at Remus.

"What's he planning, Remus." Harry asked.

"He- He thinks it's just a prank, James!" Remus was getting hysterical. "He doesn't see how dangerous it is, or he does and he just doesn't care!"

"Remus!" Harry caught a hold of his shoulders and held his gaze. "What is he planning?"

Remus looked terrified, his face was pale. He swallowed hard.

"It's a full moon tonight, James." He answered. "A full moon, do you understand."

Harry's eyes widened. He understood. He remembered Dumbledore telling about that night –_tonight_– and what Sirius did.

Harry's gaze flicked back to Severus. Severus was frowning at the two of them in confusion. Harry returned his gaze to Remus.

"I understand." Harry choked out.

"Can you speak to him?" Remus asked.

"He won't listen to me now." Harry said.

Severus didn't say anything, but Harry could tell he wanted to know what the bloody hell they were talking about.

"Can I tell Severus, Remus?" Harry asked him, it wasn't his secret to give away. "He won't tell anyone I promise."

Remus nodded.

"Tell him! Please tell him, James, he needs to know," Remus said. "For his own protection."

Severus raised his eyebrows at that, but didn't say anything.

"Promise me, Severus, that this information will be kept a secret." Harry said solemnly.

Severus looked at the two of them, his gaze resting on Lupin for a while before returning to Harry.

"The Cruciatus curse will not loosen my tongue." He said. "You have my word."

Harry looked at Remus, who was staring at Severus with shock mixed with admiration. Harry turned his gaze back to Severus. He was convinced.

"Remus is a werewolf." Harry said. "And Sirius wants to use him against you."

* * *

**AN: There you go! Hope it was worth the wait.  
~GreenEyes**


End file.
